Death Knight
In Quake, a Death Knight or Hell Knight resembles a large man in a fierce-looking, blood-flecked suit of armor with a horned helm and mask. It has a sword and can also cast fireballs, giving it a ranged attack. Attacks The Death Knight, no matter how it is seen, is one of hell of an enemy. With 250 health, whenever it pops up, the player is going to have to think fast on how exactly he/she is going to deal with this 'canned' meat. Sword Much like the Knights, the Death Knight holds a blooded sword with which he uses by running at the player whilst swinging violently. Each slash can do about 9 damage, but he performs multiple swings. Consequently, the Death Knight can easily deal lethal amounts of damage if the player is backed into a corner. To avoid this attack, keep back from the Death Knight whilst returning fire. Fireballs The Death Knights also have a ranged attack where they launch 6 Fireballs which can be spread in an arc or launched directly at the player. Each Fireball does 9 damage but if all hit in a direct attack, it will deal of bone shattering 54 damage. The Death Knight will run at the player to slash him/her with his sword when it is possible to do it. But if the Death Knight can not reach the player, he will launch his Fireballs. Being hit by one or two may not seem like much, it will add up and can cause severe problems. Strategies *Alone, a Death Knight is real pain to take out. Even though it takes around four Super Shotgun blasts to take it out, the Death Knight is fast enough to attack you while you're attacking and reloading the gun. Instead, take out the Super Nailgun and begin firing. He'll stop often, allowing you to get far away so that his sword won't reach you, and he'll be killed before he can utilize his fireballs. *In a group, the Death Knight should be the first target to kill if there isn't a Vore, Fiend or Shambler. If any of them are attacking you with the Death Knight, take out your Super Nailgun or Lightning Gun and alternate between the bigger threat and the Death Knight. If you ignore the Knight, he'll manage to get close and inflict damage with his sword. *Death knights are, however, very useful for causing monster in fights. The spread of ranged attack of the death knight makes them constantly provoke monster in fights, in fact, a single ranged attack may cause them to provoke several monsters, sometimes provoking even more monsters as they fight back a monster using their ranged attacks. Trying to trick them into provoking other monsters often causes you to get injured as the attack is very hard to dodge, but it's often worth it as the damage from a single shot is very small. Death Messages *''"Player" was slain by a Death Knight'' Other : The Death Knights are similar to the ''Dark Knights of the undead Saxon warrior-prince named Heinrich I in =Return to Castle Wolfenstein''= Category:Quake enemies